Invalid Agreement
by Ranma's girl
Summary: A reason behind Ukyo's engagement to Ranma and why it's not valid.


Invalid agreement.  
  
Disclaimer none of these characters are mine I'm just using them for the fun of reading.  
This is not to be taken seriously it's done in fun after reading a fic about why Ranma and   
Akane's engagement wasn't valid. (Their dads' being drunk was rather lame to me.) So   
in answer to that I gave a reason to why Ukyo's may not be as valid as some might think.  
Now on to the story have fun and I hope you get a laugh or two out of it.  
  
Genma sat on the small log with Mr. Kounji listening to him talk about how much Ukyou   
would love to be engaged to Ranma.  
  
"So you see we could engaged these two youngsters and teach Ranma the way of   
restaurant work, while Ukyou could learn to be more of a girl."  
  
"I'm sorry, but my son already has a fiancée, from an agreement with an dear friend of   
mine. That is why we trained in the same school of martial arts, so we could join our   
houses." Genma felt bad but had no interest in engaging Ranma to this man's daughter   
that he only knew for a week.   
  
  
"Please, it would mean a lot to my little girl." Kounji begged, hands held out in front of   
him.  
  
"I'm sorry but it just wouldn't be right. I could never hurt my friend, we've been through   
too much together." Genma was getting annoyed. Couldn't this guy take a hint?   
  
"I'll throw in my okonomiyaki cart for you if you'll only take her off my hands." The chef   
pleaded, this time on bended knees.  
  
  
At the mention of food Genma's stomach growled loudly.   
*All I gotta do is leave the kid here, she'll forget and Kounji can find another cart and a   
guy for her, she's young she'll be happy with any guy. I'll ask Ranma though since he'll   
chose the food then I can't be blamed later for leaving her, not that anything will   
happen.* With a large evil grin Genma turned to Kounji.  
  
  
"What does a promise mean?" *Jack shit when it's with some guy I don't know, that's   
what* Genma shook hand with him then went to find Ranma.   
"I'm off to find Ranma, see you later for some food." Genma quickly ran off in search of   
Ranma.  
  
Kounji smiled happily thinking he had finally found a way to get out of raising a kid on   
his own.  
  
Genma finally found Ranma playing games with several other kids including Ukyou.   
  
"Ranma my boy we need to talk privately come on." Genma shouted to him. Ranma   
turned to see his father waving his arm at him, and then turn to the other kids. "I gotta go   
see ya later." Ranma ran off with a wave to his friends as he headed toward Genma.  
  
Genma walked off away from the laughing children in the background with his small son   
in her arms. Finding a nice grassy place to talk quietly with Ranma Genma immediately   
sat down with Ranma perched on his knee. Genma smiled watching his son eat his food.   
*This will be to easy, Ranma has never shown an interested in girls his only passion   
is food and fighting.*  
"Ranma my son I need to ask you something very important. Which do you like better   
Ukyou or Okinomiyaki." Genma smiled at his small son.  
  
"OKINOMIYAKI." Ranma cheered loudly with a lot of enthusiasm.  
  
Genma smiled happily, his son had answered the way he knew he would, so he could   
leave the little girl behind with a clear conscience.   
  
"Dad how come Ukyou is so easy to beat, he's not a very good fighter." Ranma licked his   
small fingers while waiting for his fathers answer.  
  
"He doesn't train in martial arts the way you do son." A large smile spread across   
Genma's face. *The boy doesn't even realize that Ukyou is a girl, this is even better.*  
  
Genma started to talk as though this was every day occurrence.  
"Well son we have a cart to take with us on our next adventure to learn martial arts."   
"Wow that's great daddy lets go find a new trick right now ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok."   
Ranma cheered happily as his father looked on proudly.  
  
We can go right now son, and be in another town before nightfall." Genma picked up his   
son to carry him to the Kounji's cart.  
  
Once they were closer Genma set Ranma down while he tried to see if the coast was   
clear. Not seeing either the small girl Ukyou or her father around, Genma deemed it safe   
to leave the bushes.  
  
Genma picked Ranma up then carried him over to the large okinomiyaki cart the Kounji's   
owned. "Sit up here on top and we'll take off now." Genma placed Ranma up on the roof   
of the cart then moved in front to grab the handles. Genma started off trying to be quiet   
and escape with out notice when a small girlish voice screamed at them.  
  
"Heeeeey where ya going your suppose to take me too. Wait you jackass waaaaitttttttt.   
  
"Bye, bye Uchan bye, bye." Ranma waved to his latest little friend in a long line of short   
time friends. Ukyou then took a header into the hard dirt. "Ouch I bet that hurt when he   
fell." Ranma watched as Ukyou fell into the dirt and then looked up to see them leave her   
behind.  
  
"Stupid jackass who'd want to be your fiancée anyways." Ukyou stood up then dusted   
herself off as she stomped off toward her home.   
  
Kounji looked up as the door open to allow his daughter inside. *Great another man left   
her behind. I go through more carts that way. At least they are easy to make. *   
Kounji went back to his chores while Ukyou went into her room to play.  
  
"Geez I liked this one too, why do they all keep leaving me behind." Ukyou grumbled to   
her self as she dragged out her G.I. Joe dolls then set them up for war.  
  
By Ranma's girl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
